Fantasia
by eyepatchesandpipes
Summary: Luna 'accidently' shows Hermione a rather interesting spell... HGMM, femmeslash, smut, two-shot.
1. Fantasia

**A/N: Well, it's certainly been a while since I've written on fanfiction so I decided, since I've become a (slightly obsessive) HGMM fan, to jump back in with a nice, smutty, HGMM pairing.**

**If you don't realise already, this will be M for a reason and femmeslash between Minerva and Hermione. Don't like, then I'd suggest leaving **_**now.**_

**Hermione's in seventh year in my story but Dumbledore's alive and Minerva's still transfiguration professor.**

**00000**

Hermione stared at the book in front of her, hazel eyes gazing blankly at the words before her. She should have been studying for charms but her mind was full of ebony hair and emerald eyes.

A sigh escaped her lips and fluttered across the page before her, her fingers lightly brushing across the corner of the books absentmindedly.

A blush swept faintly across her cheeks as she thought about her Professor. Ebony hair, emerald eyes, pink lips and a slim figure that Hermione had been lucky enough to see once when she arrived at Minerva's doors unannounced and the older witch had been without the outer robe that concealed her curves.

"-mione?"

Hermione rested her cheek on one of her hands, elbow resting on the desk, as she wondered what it would be like to caress those curves… She could imagine her fingers fluttering across Minerva's sides, the older witch's breathy gasps of appreciation-

"Hermione?"

Hermione was jolted from her lustful musings by Luna's dreamy voice calling to her from across the table. Hermione looked up at the blonde Ravenclaw with a faint blush caressing her cheeks.

"What is it, Luna?" Hermione asked, her voice slightly sharper than intended. She glanced at the girl apologetically and Luna smiled understandingly.

"Sorry, I roused you from your daydreams about her, didn't I?" Luna asked with a smile gracing her features as she cocked her head to glance at the brunette Gryffindor, her radish earrings dangling and catching the blushing girl's attention.

Hermione squeaked in shock and quickly glanced around the almost empty library to check whether anyone else has heard. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw no-one near enough to have heard Luna, seeing as it was 5pm on a Saturday evening and NEWTS still weren't for several months.

Turning back to face Luna she scowled slightly and hissed across at her, "How do you know about that?"

Luna didn't appear perturbed and smiled dreamily across at her embarrassed and irritated friend. "I know the look of someone in love, Hermione." She straightened her head and picked up the quill to add another note to her homework. "Don't worry; you don't have to tell me who she is."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Wait, if you don't know who they are, how do you know they're female?" She hadn't told anyone that she was, as her mother would say, _that way inclined._

Luna looked up again with a shy, although slightly puzzled smile, "I thought everyone knew, Hermione?" At Hermione's shocked expression Luna shrugged and turned back to her divination homework, "Well, I won't tell anyone. Oh, that sounds interesting!"

Hermione watched the unusually perceptive blonde as she peered at the divination book she was copying notes from and commented on something that Hermione assumed would be both boring and pointless – a thought that would have been painful for Hermione had it not been for the fact it was in regards to divination which was, in her personal opinion, a thoroughly pointless and fraudulent subject.

Turning back to her charms book Hermione re-read the same line for the umpteenth time. She frowned and shut the book with a huff. Luna raised her head to watch as the studious Gryffindor practically growled at the offending book as she stuffed it unceremoniously into her bag. Luna peered at the page of her divination book and smiled to herself as she quickly came up with a plan to improve Hermione's mood.

"Hermione?" Luna cut into the girl's thoughts again and she raised an eyebrow at Luna. "Can you look at this? It's a spell I've never seen before."

Hermione's eyes lit up at the prospect of an unknown spell and, though unlikely, the possibility that Hermione could learn something from a divination book.

She moved around the table to stand by Luna's side and she peered at the passage her friend was pointing to.

"_Perditus Fantasia _is a spell in which the caster can enter the dreams of the person the spell has been cast on. While inside the mind of whoever is dreaming, the caster can be seen, heard and touched by anyone in the dream. Both caster and dreamer shall remember every aspect of the dream. To be used with caution." Hermione's eyes widened in fascination as she looked over the directions explaining how to cast the spell and, ignoring the reasons this can be useful in divination, smiled at Luna.

Luna watched with a smile as Hermione rushed back around the desk to pick up her belongings and leave. With a quick, "That was interesting, Luna! I'll see you around." Hermione had left the library and Luna was left to her thoughts. Turning back to her divination book Luna hummed to herself and thought, 'I hope Professor McGonagall will be alright in the morning, it may be quite a shock.'

**00000**

Hermione glanced at her watch and smirked to herself. 11:55pm; nearly midnight. Assured by the soft snoring of the other girls in her dorm, Hermione sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She glanced at the girl in the bed next to hers – Ginny's hair was splayed out over her pillow and she was clutching its corner, murmuring Harry's name in her sleep.

Hermione blushed faintly and stood up, picking her wand up from the bed stand and sneaking out of the dormitory. The door swung shut quietly behind her and she softly padded down the stone steps, across the common room and up into the boy's dormitory, silently thanking the school's sexist founders for not enchanting the boy's staircase in the same way the girl's staircase had been enchanted.

Almost as though the founders had heard her silent comment she opened the door to the boy's dormitory and immediately stepped into Ron Wesley's dirty boxer shorts.

Withholding her groan of disgust Hermione shook her foot until the garment fell off. Watching her step now, Hermione made her way over to the sleeping figure of Harry Potter. She smiled down at her best friend's face, glad that he was resting peacefully now that Voldemort was defeated.

Despite being momentarily distracted Hermione quickly returned to the task at hand. She stepped over a pair of socks and pulled open the trunk that sat at the bottom of Harry's bed. She sifted through robes and never-opened books until she found what she was looking for. Running her hands over the water-like material of Harry's invisibility cloak she pulled it tightly around her shoulders. Before covering herself completely, the disembodied head of Hermione Granger whispered a promise of returning the cloak before dawn. Harry grunted softly in his sleep and Hermione smiled fondly before vanishing into the night.

**00000**

"Ginger newts." Hermione's voice drifted out from the middle of a seemingly empty corridor and the wizard in the portrait, although half asleep and not paying attention, allowed her entrance into Minerva McGonagall's private quarters.

Hermione glanced around the living area, red and gold a prominent colour and homage to the professor's own house. Hermione padded through the room until she came across a door. A hand appeared out of thin air and gently pushed the oak door open.

A four-poster bed stood in the middle of Minerva's bedroom, the colour scheme remaining the same in this room. There she laid, the object of Hermione's desire. Her ebony hair had been allowed out from its usual strict bun and was splayed across the woman's pillow. Minerva's lips were slightly parted and she was breathing deeply in her sleep. A fond smile crept across Hermione's lips as she approached the bed and nearly reached out to cup the porcelain skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Hermione retracted her hand into the invisibility cloak. A flash of doubt entered Hermione's mind as she extracted the wand but she brushed it aside; Hermione wanted, no, needed to be noticed by her teacher. Of course, she was Minerva's star pupil, but she wanted to be recognized as more than that. In a few months she would be leaving Hogwarts and would no longer be Minerva's student, so in the mean time Hermione had to make sure that her love knew of her as _a woman._

The tip of a wand appeared in the air, pointed at the sleeping Minerva. Yes, if Hermione wanted to be noticed then she had to take action. She needed to plant the seed in her mentor's mind and if… tampering… with the woman's dream would do the trick then Hermione was more than willing to try.

The tip of the wand moved in the air and Hermione's voice came out, a whisper in the night, _"Perditus Fantasia!"_

The tip of the wand seemed to glow for a moment, the colour changing rapidly as it sped through the colour spectrum. Hermione felt a similar sensation to apparating and everything went dark.

**00000**

Hermione opened her eyes and found herself sitting at her desk. She glanced around quickly and realised she was in transfiguration. Minerva was speaking to the class and Hermione briefly wondered if she had fallen asleep during class. She realised it was the end of class because people suddenly started to pack up, picking up their bags and leaving.

She noticed that as they opened the door at the back of the classroom and stepped out into the usually busy corridor they vanished in a wisp of smoke.

Hermione smiled to herself, realising the spell had worked and she was indeed inside Minerva's dream. She looked up at the transfiguration professor who was sitting at her desk, quill in hand. Hermione suddenly became aware that she and Minerva were the only ones left in the classroom. She gulped, suddenly nervous. A dream it may be, but that didn't change the fact that she knew Minerva would remember this in the morning.

Shaking off her concerns Hermione strode towards her mentor's desk in what she hoped was a confident manner. Minerva glanced up, emerald eyes focusing on the seventh year.

"Miss Granger?" the Scottish lilt as Minerva pronounced Hermione's name caused her heart to flutter and she murmured something in response. "I'm sorry?"

Hermione blushed and glanced down before meeting Minerva's strong gaze, "Hermione," she corrected quietly. Minerva raised an eyebrow at her bold statement but nodded gently in acceptance.

"Very well, Hermione. What can I do for you?"

A shot of arousal pounded through Hermione's body and pooled in her lower abdomen merely at the way her name rolled of her love's tongue.

Suppressing a shudder of desire, Hermione stepped closer to the desk. "Well, professor…" Hermione surprised herself at how steady her voice was, considering the dirty thoughts streaming through her mind. Her cheeks began to heat up considerably as she decided what she wanted to say. After all, it was only a dream. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Concern flickered through Minerva's eyes as she gazed at her favourite student. Her accent was slightly thicker as her momentary worry bled through, "Whatever's the matter, Hermione?"

Another unexpected bolt of arousal shot through the younger witch as she took another step towards her mentor and began to speak, "Well, I believe I may be ill with something…"

"Well, surely that is something you should speak to Madam Pomfrey about and not myself?" Minerva questioned as she watched Hermione take another step forward until she touched her fingers gently against the surface of the desk.

Hermione hummed a non-committal answer and brushed her fingers along the surface of the desk as she slowly made her way around the edge. "Well, I thought that too, but I doubt she'll be able to help." Hermione swallowed thickly, her throat suddenly dry, "You see, I keep having these hot flushes. Not all the time, but they always seem to occur when I'm near you, Minerva."

Minerva kept her eyes focused on Hermione as the girl explained her predicament. Hermione stopped next to Minerva and as the older witch's name fell off of the younger girl's lips Minerva found herself swallowing thickly. She opened her mouth to respond and attempt to reprimand Hermione for the use of her first name but Hermione had already acted and caused Minerva to fall speechless.

The hand that had previously been trailing along the desk picked up Minerva's own hand. Hermione's voice came out in a breathy whisper as she managed to mutter, "It's hottest here…"

Minerva's green eyes widened and trailed down from Hermione's hazel ones to where the girl's hand had placed her own. Hermione held her hand over Minerva's and waited nervously for the older witch's response. Minerva merely continued to stare in shock at their hands covering Hermione's lower abdomen and bit her lip gently.

Hermione felt a smile tug at her lips, realising her professor was aroused. She decided to push it further, "Please, Minerva… please help me cure my illness. I need you…" Hermione purposefully left a pause there and Minerva's eyes flew up to Hermione's, the green of her iris' darkening with desire, "…to help me."

Minerva slowly nodded, shifting in her chair and raising her hand to Hermione's waist. Minerva stood, her quill laying forgotten, and gently leant forward. Her lips gently brushed Hermione's and Hermione fought back a squeal of excitement. Hermione pushed forward, one arm coming around to hold Minerva's back and the other slowly reaching up to remove the pins holding Minerva's bun in place.

The older witch's hand gently cupped Hermione's cheek and she pushed forward, pressing her body against Hermione's gently. Hermione's tongue gently traced Minerva's bottom lip and she opened her mouth, feeling Hermione's tongue enter and gently probe at her own.

As they deepened the kiss Hermione succeeded in loosening the bun and Minerva's ebony hair fell down in a curtain around them. Hermione smiled into the kiss as Minerva's tongue gently brushed against her own. The kiss suddenly became more passionate as the two witches moaned simultaneously.

They broke apart for a moment to catch their breath, staring at the other's flushed face. Hermione curled her fingers into Minerva's hair and quickly pulled her forward for another kiss.

It became desperate, their tongues fighting with each other as their hands began to wander.

Hermione felt another shot of heat reaching her abdomen and noticed the slight wetness between her thighs. Minerva's hand left her face and trailed down her side, a shiver coursing through her body as she moaned.

Minerva pulled away, smirking at the sound before attacking Hermione's neck. Hermione gasped at the contact of Minerva's lips on her neck and felt her pulse quicken and start to beat erratically. She gripped the back of Minerva's head tighter and pushed her closer, a whimper escaping her as Minerva's lips found her pulse point and her hand caught her breast.

Hermione rapidly reached up Minerva's back, pulling at the fabric of her mentor's robes. The two women separated for a moment as Minerva pushed Hermione up onto her desk and Hermione pushed the outer robe from Minerva, revealing a black dress that hugged her curves nicely.

At the sharp intake of breath Minerva smiled before recapturing her young lover's lips. She nibbled at Hermione's bottom lip, eliciting another moan from the young lady. She pushed her hand up along Hermione's stomach before capturing her breast in her hand and squeezing gently. Hermione wrapped her legs around Minerva and pulled her to rest between her legs. Hermione pulled away from Minerva's lips and began trailing lustful kisses down the older woman's neck. Her lips met Minerva's pulse point and she sucked causing Minerva to moan and leave her ministrations in order to push the robe from Hermione's body.

Hermione met Minerva's lips again and they began battling with their tongues once more. Minerva rapidly worked on Hermione's blouse buttons while the younger of the pair fumbled with Minerva's dress.

They quickly managed to remove the offending garments from the other, leaving Hermione in her bra and skirt while Minerva was stood in nothing but her underwear, pressing Hermione up against a desk.

They broke their heated kiss and rested their foreheads against each other, staring longingly and catching their breath. Minerva reached for her wand, waving it and her desk clearing. She gently pushed Hermione back so that she was lying on her back, half-naked on the teacher's desk.

Minerva gulped audibly before positioning herself over the younger woman.

Hermione reached up a hand and rested it on Minerva's shoulder. She gently trailed her fingers along the woman's collar bone before tracing the swell of her breasts. Minerva whimpered at the contact and leant down, joining their lips again.

Hermione pushed the rest of her own clothes off of her body, leaving her in her underwear much like her mentor. Minerva reached behind her and unclasped her bra, never breaking their kiss as she removed it.

Hermione pushed Minerva up into a sitting position and quickly moved to straddle her. She smiled at the sight of her topless professor and gently cupped the older woman's breasts. She kissed Minerva, pushing her onto her back so that their positions had been reversed. She gently kneaded the breasts before trailing her lips lower. Her lips met with the rosy nipple and she heard Minerva's sharp intake of breath followed by a low moan.

Hermione licked around the pebbled nipple, her left hand tweaking the other so that it didn't feel left out.

Minerva cried out, her back arching in pleasure as Hermione slowly tortured her. Hermione blew lightly over the nipple before taking it back into her mouth and sucking on it.

The wetness building between her legs was becoming almost unbearable but she persevered, wanting to make Minerva cry out in ecstasy.

She quickly switched her ministrations to the other nipple and repeated the process. Raising her eyes to meet Minerva's hazy, lust-filled ones she felt a ripple of desire pass though her.

"Please…" Minerva's voice came out in a throaty whisper, but it was all the encouragement she needed. Hermione left Minerva's nipples and trailed her hands dangerously lower. Her fingers hooked into the edge of Minerva's panties and, smirking, she pushed them down.

With the panties safely taken care of, Minerva's musty scent met Hermione's nose and she felt another bolt of desire course through her body.

Hermione trailed her hand down, cupping Minerva's sex and earning a moan for her work. Minerva closed her eyes as her breaths came in erratic gasps as Hermione circled a lazy finger around her nub.

"Look at me."

The command broke through the haze of lust that had fogged Minerva McGonagall's mind and she opened her eyes, meeting her darkened gaze with Hermione's equally lustful stare.

Hermione brushed a finger over Minerva and the older woman shuddered, her thighs trembling and spreading wider for Hermione. The young woman smirked and uttered her next command.

"Beg."

Minerva looked back at Hermione and saw the seriousness in her eyes. She trembled before uttering something she never imagined herself saying in such a way.

"_Please…_" her voice was dripping with need and Hermione had to struggle to keep herself from reacting from her lover's wishes.

"Please what?" she all but whispered as she saw Minerva's desperation.

Her Scottish accent thickened even further as she pushed out her request, "P-please… make love to me, Hermione."

Hermione needed no further encouragement and, smiling, she slipped a finger inside of Minerva.

Minerva immediately cried out, her hips lifting off the desk at the sensation. Hermione slowly began thrusting the finger in and out of her lover at an agonisingly slow pace. Minerva growled in frustration, grinding her hips into Hermione's hand and her clit brushing against the palm. She whimpered, her thighs trembling once more.

Hermione withdrew her hand and tutted disapprovingly.

"Uh-uh!" Hermione waggled her finger, it glistening in Minerva's juices. "I'm the teacher now, Minerva, and I'll give you the pleasure when _I_ think you're ready for it. Now, what do we say?"

"P-please…"

Hermione nodded with a smile before suddenly penetrating Minerva again, adding a second finger. Minerva cried out and closed her eyes. Hermione began thrusting her fingers slowly at first before steadily increasing the pace. She added a third finger and started to pump her fingers rapidly in and out of her moaning teacher.

Minerva began thrashing from side to side as the pleasure became too much to bear and she came, spurting her juices out over Hermione's wrist.

Hermione extracted her fingers as Minerva was still recovering from the orgasm. She licked her fingers clean, savouring the taste and watching Minerva's chest rise and fall as she steadied her breathing. Green eyes met hazel and Hermione smiled, feeling herself slip away from the dream world.

She hopped off the desk, not bothering to dress and headed for the door. Opening it, she looked over her shoulder at Minerva who was still staring at her from the desk. She smiled.

"See you in class, Professor." Hermione said, stepped out of the door and opened her eyes.

Hermione stared at the sleeping form of Minerva, her chest still heaving and the blankets twisted around her. Hermione retracted her wand and shifted uncomfortably, her arousal very obvious to her. She turned from her teacher's chambers and made her way back to the Gryffindor common room, annoyed that she hadn't gotten quite as much pleasure as she had hoped for.

**00000**

Hermione looked up from her seat in the great hall as Minerva entered, striding towards the head table. Ron and Harry looked up, Harry holding a glass of pumpkin juice and Ron with eggs hanging out of his mouth.

As Minerva made her way past Hermione greeted her with a bright smile. "Good morning, Professor! Did you sleep well?"

Minerva stopped by Hermione, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "Quite, thank you." Her stiff reply only caused Hermione's smile to brighten. She nodded.

"See you in class, Professor." Hermione said.

Minerva turned scarlet, squeaked and hurried towards the heads table.

Ron, mouth now full of bacon, muttered, "'sup with 'er?"

_**A/N: **_**My first time writing an M, please tell me what you think, especially as I haven't written in a while.**

**Thank you!**

**~Adephegia**

**Edited ****21/06/2011**


	2. Fantasy to Reality

**A/N: Due to popular demand, here's a second chapter! Less smutty than the last, this focuses more on the relationship and their love for one another. Still a decent amount of smut, though :)**

Hermione could feel Minerva's eyes on her again, their piercing stare penetrating the top of her head as she pretended to be working on her transfiguration essay.

Hermione glanced at Ron who was sat on her left, glaring at the blank roll of parchment and tapping his quill on the corner, not noticing the black flecks of ink dying both his parchment and the desk. Hermione raised her head from the half-finished essay and looked at Minerva, who was sitting at her own desk at the front of the class. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a moment before Minerva, to the older woman's horror, blushed and had to turn away.

Hermione hid her smirk as she dipped her quill in the ink pot and resumed writing, the knowledge she had just gained settling her worried heart.

Minerva liked her.

**00000**

Minerva shot up in her bed, sheets dampened with sweat and clinging to her body. She shifted uncomfortably at the sensation of sweat, sheets and her own arousal sticking to her body.

One week ago Minerva had had a dream; an erotic dream. Hermione had stayed behind after one of her transfiguration lessons and they had… 'done it'. On her desk.

Minerva shuddered, merely remembering the dream. It had been one of her erotic fantasies about Miss Granger but the first time she had dreamt about the girl in such detail. Since that first dream a week ago Minerva had been having erotic dreams about the seventh year every night.

However, each dream was different and each fulfilled a different fantasy; in the astronomy tower, in the great hall, in several different positions…

Unfortunately for Minerva, there was one fantasy that hadn't been played out in her dream world that she wanted more than anything. To go to the girl's dormitory and to make love to her there; although Minerva wasn't sure why she wished for this fantasy more than any other she suspected it may be the thrill of doing it where they could so easily be caught.

Every night Minerva had awoken from her dreams with the urge to leave. To throw caution to the wind, climb the stairs to the Gryffindor common room and to visit Hermione.

This night, she couldn't resist.

Minerva pushed the damp sheets from her body, swung her legs off of the bed and picked up her wand. She pulled on a tartan dressing gown and quickly transfigured into her animagus self; a silver tabby trotted out of her bedroom, across the living space and into the empty corridor.

**00000**

As Minerva stood beside the sleeping form of Hermione Granger she found herself trying to repeat the mantra that had been running through her head on the way to the dormitory. She was only going to see Hermione, not touch, not wake up and _definitely_ not do that with.

_But,_ the devil on her shoulder argued,_ sitting on the bed isn't technically touching._

Minerva smirked to herself. She loved technicalities.

Stepping closer to the object of her affections she felt her breath hitch and colour rush to her face as her dreams came back to her in full force. Swallowing thickly, Minerva sat down at the foot of Hermione's bed. The Gryffindor stirred before falling back into her deep slumber and a light smile played on the young girl's lips.

Minerva forgot to breathe as Hermione's foot shifted and accidently stroked Minerva's thigh.

The devil on her shoulder spoke up once again, _Well, seeing as she's already violated the 'no touching' rule, it couldn't hurt to maybe brush her hair out of her face._

Her heart hammering against her rib cage, Minerva slowly edged up the bed and reached out a hand to stroke the soft brown curls from Hermione's face. The stroke turned into a caress and Minerva found her cupping the girl's cheek and rubbing her thumb lovingly back and forth.

A noise made the professor freeze until she realised it was Hermione. She was… moaning.

Minerva blushed severely as Hermione rolled onto her back and let out a low moan of arousal. Her heart stopped beating when she heard her own name fall from the young witch's lips.

Minerva's hand was resting on the young girl's cheek and her breathing was shallow, eyes wide and staring as she desperately tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"Minerva…"

Minerva's head snapped toward the sleeping girl and stared at her chocolate eyes, heart racing.

"Minerva?"

At the questioning tone of Hermione's voice Minerva's mind kicked itself in order to catch up with what was happening. Minerva had broken her first rule – she touched Hermione. Hermione moaned Minerva's name. Hermione woke up. Hermione's awake. Minerva broke the second rule.

Minerva's eyes widened and she pulled her hand away from the young girl's face as though burned. She tried to pull herself away, to stand up and just leave. If Hermione mentioned it, she'd say that she must have been imagining things. However, Minerva couldn't even stand up. She just sat there, staring in shock as Hermione sat up with a sly smile on her lips.

"M-miss Granger, this isn't-"

"Hermione." Hermione corrected her and Minerva was suddenly sent back to the memory of her dream. Warmth pooled between her legs.

Minerva nodded slowly, not trusting her voice. Hermione's chesire cat grin grew even wider and, in a burst of confidence, she swung a leg over Minerva and sat straddling her. At her professor's shocked expression, Hermione let out a quiet laugh.

"Whatever's the matter, Minerva? I assume this is what you came for, or am I wrong?" Hermione whispered into her mentor's ear as she leant forward, her breath tickling Minerva's ear and her barely concealed breasts pressing against the older woman.

Minerva audibly swallowed, glancing down at Hermione's attire which consisted of a tight vest top and panties. She attempted to shake her head and regain some self-control but Hermione was too quick; her hand ghosted across Minerva's thigh and across her stomach, sending a shiver of desire through the older woman. Hermione's hand skirted the edge of her breast before resting on her shoulder. Hermione pulled back from Minerva's ear and trailed her lips across the woman's cheek, barely making contact before stopping in front of her lips.

Hermione resisted kissing her mentor and merely allowed their breath to mingle. With Hermione's sweet breath attacking her senses Minerva found it hard to concentrate, but she managed to dampen her dry lips and croak out a sentence.

"But… you're a student."

"I don't care."

"I'm 60 years your senior."

"I don't care."

"You deserve someone better."

Hermione pulled back suddenly, raising her hazel eyes to meet Minerva's worried emerald ones. A frown crossed her face for a moment before she smiled gently, lovingly, at her mentor.

"But I love _you._"

Minerva froze for a moment, before her face broke into a smile so big it felt like she was about to break apart. She pulled her hands up to hold Hermione securely, arms wrapped around her waist. Their bodies were still pressed closely together but Minerva leant forward, their noses brushing.

"I love you too, Hermione," Minerva whispered and watched as Hermione leant forward, gently brushing their lips together. She pulled back again with the biggest smile on her face.

"Say it again."

Minerva smiled and murmured in response, "I love you." Her declaration was punctuated by a kiss.

Hermione slowly pushed the older witch onto her back so that they were lying on the bed together. Every time requested to hear the words that meant the world to her, Minerva would comply and punctuate it with a kiss, each more heated than the last.

Impatient hands began to wander, tugging at clothes and tangling in hair as the kiss became more rushed. Soon words were no longer needed as their actions did the talking for them. Tongues tangled, lips meshed and bodies pressed up against each other.

The devil on Minerva's shoulder practically squealed in glee.

**00000**

Hermione found herself on her back, love bites trailed down her neck and covering her newly exposed chest. Minerva was trailing a finger up the inside of Hermione's thigh, a thin sheen of sweat covering her naked body. Their breathing was uneven, Minerva still drained from her previous orgasm and Hermione from the sensations the older woman was inflicting on her.

Minerva leant down to kiss her as her hand cupped Hermione's sex, stroking a finger along her slit. Hermione moaned, arching up into the hand impatiently. Minerva pulled back with a smirk. She continued to tease Hermione with long, slow strokes and as she saw the young girl becoming increasingly frustrated she quickly pinched her clit.

Hermione let out a cry of pleasure followed by a long moan as Minerva plunged a finger inside of her, immediately grateful for the silencing charms used on the bed.

Minerva began thrusting her finger into Hermione at an agonisingly slow pace, driving the young witch to the brink of insanity. Just as Hermione nearly cried out in frustration Minerva removed her hand. Before Hermione had the chance to complain Minerva moved, plunging her tongue into her core.

Hermione's back arched off of the bed and she cried out, hands tangling in Minerva's long ebony hair. As Minerva began to thoroughly clean her lover Hermione called out her appreciation and her love for the older witch.

Minerva increased the pace before replacing her tongue with her fingers and thrusting into Hermione at a jerky, uneven pace. Her tongue flicked over Hermione's clit causing Hermione's hips to jerk upwards a couple of times and a long moan was drawn from her lips.

"C-close… So close, Minerva, please!"

Minerva heard her lover's begging and increased the pace again to a furious rate. Hermione bit her lip but cried out anyway. Her body convulsed, the waves of her orgasm washing over her.

When she came back down to earth she managed to focus on Minerva, who was now sitting next to her with a loving smile on her face.

"I love you, Hermione. I love you so much."

Hermione nodded and croaked out, "I love you too, Minerva."

As Minerva leant down to kiss her young lover, Ginny Weasley's eyes blinked open and she grinned at the site before her. It was lucky she was the only one who heard the bed scraping against the floor; they had to be more careful with their silencing charms.

**Edited: 21/06/2011**


End file.
